


stubborn boy

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, teen rating bcos leorio swears and smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Kurapika stops by Leorio's house before a tough mission, chaos and love confessions ensue.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	stubborn boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! hope you all are staying safe and healthy! also hope you enjoy this!

Leorio took a long drag from his cigarette, he blew the foul smelling smoke back into the night air. The breeze nipped at his face and he pulled his jacket tighter around his body. Leorio snuffed the cigarette out in the ashtray sitting on the small table beside him. He leaned backwards onto the chair on his apartment’s balcony. Leorio always made an effort to smoke outside, he didn’t want the apartment to smell like smoke when he brought the occasional lucky guy or gal home.

He stretched his legs out and took a deep breath in. The air was crisp and cold. He surveyed the skyline and all of it’s lights. Leorio wondered where in this hell hole of a city Kurapika was.  _ Not with you.  _ Leorio flinched at his own thought, why would he be with me? Why would I want him to be with me?  _ Because you’re into him, duh. _ Leorio flinched again and shook his head. As if that could shake the thought of him liking Kurapika, his best friend, out of his brain. 

Did he like Kurapika? That was a topic Leorio could answer “no” to but find a million reasons why he was wrong. As much as he would hate to admit it, Leorio couldn’t help it! Anyone with a pair of eyes would be attracted to Kurapika! The way his blonde hair framed his face, his perfect skin, his lips that looked oh-so-kissable. Ok stop, Leorio didn’t need this. He didn’t need to think about Kurapika’s voice and the way that it could sound so sweet and so bone-chilling at other times. He didn’t need to think about Kurapika’s brown eyes and the way they were so easy to get lost in. He didn’t need to think about the piercing gaze Kurapika would give Leorio whenever he visited, the one that sent pleasant shivers up his spine. 

Leorio didn’t need to think about these things, but of course he did anyway. Leorio ran a hand over his face and groaned, he needed a drink. A strong one, maybe he would call one of his drinking buddies up and they’d hit the town. Maybe Leorio would find a chick with blonde hair like Kurapika’s. Maybe he’d take her home and Leorio would momentarily forget how lonely he was. Leorio’s pining was very rudely interrupted by a stern knock at the door. 

Leorio stood up and stretched his back out, ignoring the cracks and pops it made as he did. He walked back into his apartment, checking the time as he walked through the kitchen. _11:45._ Ok, so it was late but not late enough that Zepile wouldn’t show up on his doorstep, already shitfaced with two cases of beer and ready to party. 

Leorio peered through the peephole as he began to unlock the door. He peered down at a head full of blonde hair.  _ Fuck.  _ A surge of anger, excitement, and more anger pulsed through him as he unlocked the last lock. He threw the door open excitedly, maybe a bit too excitedly. Kurapika jumped and looked up at the much taller man in front of him. Leorio looked right back down at him, Kurapika’s face went from stunned to professional. 

“Hello Leorio-” Kurapika began. Leorio leaned an arm onto the doorframe. 

“Cut the shit Kurapika, why are you here, what do you need, and  _ where the fuck have you been.” _ Leorio’s voice was steely, he wasn’t taking shit. He didn’t want to hear bullshit excuses. He didn’t want to keep fucking around, if he and Kurapika were gonna do this. Leorio would prefer they do it. 

Kurapika cleared his throat, “I would like to explain where I’ve been if you would let me get the chance.” Leorio bit back a retort at the smaller man’s attitude. 

Leorio looked Kurapika up and down, he looked at his large suit. Too large for him. The ever growing eye bags underneath Kurapika’s eyes. Did this guy even sleep? Leorio decided he didn’t want to know the answer to that question. 

Leorio stepped to the side and gestured inside, “Come in.” Kurapika muttered a small thank you as he stepped inside. Leorio watched Kurapika toe off his shoes and shrug off his jacket. The blonde folded his jacket over his arm and stared up at Leorio. 

“When’s the last time you ate.” Leorio asked, voice serious but Kurapika didn’t miss the twinge of worry in his voice. Kurapika spoke, not breaking eye contact. “I’m not hungry.”

Leorio scowled and took a deep breath in. He closed his eyes momentarily to gather the strength not to yell. “I didn’t ask if you were hungry, I asked when was the last time you ate.” Leorio glared down at Kurapika, he could practically smell the tension in the air. 

Leorio continued to stare down Kurapika. The two stood there having a silent argument. Kurapika eventually broke from the eye contact and cursed under his breath, Leorio knew he had won and made his way to the kitchen to prepare some food for Kurapika. Kurapika followed reluctantly and sat down at Leorio’s kitchen table.

Kurapika sat in silence as Leorio heated up food for his unexpected visitor. “Don’t think that because I’m making you food that you’re off the hook.” Leorio spoke icily as he stirred some Kraft mac and cheese in a pot. It wasn’t exactly a five star meal but Leorio was a broke med student, he couldn’t exactly afford the gourmet stuff at the moment. 

“Yeah.” Kurapika answered and watched Leorio’s back as he worked. Leorio himself was feeling a whirlwind of emotions.  _ He usually gives some sort of notice before visiting. What was the occasion this time? Maybe he’s here because he’s about to do something stupid. Seems like him, in that case you can’t let him go Leorio. I doubt that is the case but what would possess him to visit unprompted? He must be in trou-  _

“-eorio! Leorio! Leorio!” Leorio jumped, snapping out of his thoughts in an instant. “What! What’s happening!” Leorio screeched as Kurapika gestured wildly to the buring mac and cheese in front of him. “Oh. Oh!” Leorio moved the pan off of the hot burner as fast as he could. Once moved and out of the way Leorio shut the stove off. Kurapika sighed and rubbed at his temples. 

Leorio lifted the stirring spoon up to his mouth to test the macaroni, he ate a bit and instantly recoiled. He wheezed as Kurapika watched him with a face that said, “Oh my god this man is an idiot.” Once Leorio got his wheezing under control he faced the man standing beside him.

“Still good.” Leorio chuckled and Kurapika just shook his head. “Where do you keep your bowls.” Kurapika asked, turning around towards the cabinets. “Oh, they should be in the cabinet right up there.” Leorio pointed to a cabinet to his left and Kurapika reached into the cabinet and grabbed two bowls. 

Kurapika set them down by the stove and Leorio took them, he scooped equal portions of the mac and cheese into the bowls. The blonde took the filled bowls and set them on the table across from each other and sat down at his spot. Leorio opened a drawer full of silverware and pulled out two spoons, he handed one to Kurapika and sat down with his own. 

Kurapika began to eat as did Leorio, they ate in silence. Halfway through their meal Leorio looked up at his companion. “I hope you know we have a lot to talk about.” 

Kurapika swallowed his bite of food before returning Leorio’s hard stare. “I’m aware Leorio.” The blonde then turned his attention right back to his food. Leorio continued to stare at Kurapika before standing up and announcing that he was going to step out onto the balcony. 

Leorio stepped out onto the balcony and ran his hands over his face. What was he doing? Chasing after something he would never have, he was sure Kurapika only saw him as a quick fuck. Nothing more. Leorio couldn’t help but want to be more. He reached back into his jacket pocket and grabbed a cigarette. He brought the foul smelling thing to his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag he exhaled back into the night air. 

Leorio surveyed the skyline and stole small glances over his shoulder, Kurapika sat at his table. Eating way too gracefully for mac and cheese. Leorio shakes his head and finishes his cigarette.

He snuffs it out on the ashtray he keeps outside just as Kurapika joins him on the balcony. Kurapika steps out and pulls his jacket around him tighter, looking a little uncomfortable he joins Leorio in leaning on the railing. “It’s been a while.” Leorio speaks into the night air, looking over at his companion. 

Kurapika nods curtly and clears his throat, “I’d rather not drag this out with useless small talk,” Kurapika looks over at Leorio who nods in agreement. Kurapika continues, “I’ll be going away, I can’t tell you where, how long, or when. I have already visited Gon and Killua, I’ve told them the same thing. I do not know if I’ll make it back.” 

At this Leorio feels his entire body tense and Kurapika must notice it too because he pauses again. “I wanted to say goodbye in the event that I do not return. I also wanted to apologize, for never responding to your calls. I just cannot afford to lose anyone that I care about again.” Kurapika stares up at the sky, pitch black with no stars or moon in sight. 

“Let me come with you.” Leorio deadpans, Kurapika jumps and looks over at Leorio. “No. That is the last thing that I want.” Kurapika shakes his head, looking a little irritated. 

“I can take care of myself Kurapika, I want to help you.” Leorio argues, turning to Kurapika. Kurapika rubs his temples, looking even more irritated. 

“No. Final answer. You will not come with me.” Kurapika snaps at Leorio, Leorio feels his anger rise. 

“Why not.” Leorio states, he’s shaking now. He can feel anger in every fiber of his body, he’s so angry. Why can’t Kurapika just stop being so  _ fucking stubborn _ and let someone help him, goddamnit! “Kurapika, I want to help you. Why won’t you let me help you.” Leorio pleads, begs for an answer. 

“Because I don’t need it.” Kurapika answers, his voice sharp and snippy. Leorio tuts and shakes his head, “Do you not realize that other people care about you? Have you thought of that? That maybe I want to help you because I’m in love with you?” 

Kurapika freezes, “You don’t mean that. You don’t.” Leorio scoffs, “What, when I said I was in love with you? Of fucking course I mean that! Who wouldn't be!” Kurapika pauses and stares out towards the city.

“I knew this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come. I’m sorry Leorio, I’ll be leaving now.” Kurapika turns to walk off the balcony and Leorio grabs his arm. 

“What the fuck Kurapika?” Leorio speaks, keeping a tight grip on Kurapika’s arm. Kurapika snatches his arm away from the older man. 

“Kurapika! Kurapika! Please just answer me!” Leorio shouts and runs after Kurapika who’s almost out of the door. 

Kurapika rushes out and slams the door behind him. Leorio stares at the door for a minute and then throws the door open again to chase after Kurapika, shouting his name the whole time. Of course Leorio had to fuck this up, just like everything else. 

He flies down multiple flights of steps, taking two at a time. He finds Kurapika in the entryway of his apartment building, Leorio screams his name and grabs his arm for the second time tonight. 

“Kurapika, please talk to me.” Leorio begs as Kurapika shuts his eyes tightly and looks away. “Please Kurapika, I’m sorry. I take it back, let’s pretend this never happened okay? We can just go back upstairs and talk about something else. I promise I won-” Leorio doesn’t have time to finish his sentence because Kurapika is kissing him.

Just as soon as it had begun it was over, Kurapika averts his eyes as Leorio stands there, awestruck. “I love you too Leorio, but I can’t be with you. Not yet. I don’t want you getting hurt, you mean too much.” 

Leorio leans in and kisses Kurapika again, Kurapika is surprised at first but begins to kiss back. They pull away and then go back in, back and forth. Leorio pulls away and clears his throat, “I understand, do you wanna go back up and talk this out?” Kurapika nods and grabs Leorio’s hand.

“I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ty 4 reading! all feedback is appreciated <3 i hope each and every one of you stay healthy and safe during these times, especially if protesting! continue with the good work everyone...! (also come talk 2 me on twt @no1leoriofan)


End file.
